mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Embarrassing confessions
Post your embarrassing confesssions (or secrets) APS' ODD CONFESSIONS I actually LIKE the Emoji Movie (send help) If I were Female, I would most likely find Papyrus or Asgore attractive I do a LOT of cringy things in real life that I regret Back then when I was little, I didn't know how to spell my last name I don't actually know what kinks/kinkshaming is When I was little, I ALWAYS thought Jamaica was in America since they both ended with "ca" I hate Zootopia I feel insecure(rity is my motto) about my body I find Toriel to be EXTREMELY hot to the point where I would wanna yiff her... I stranglely find that weird rabbit character guy from Vib-Ribbon to be attractive... Someone thought of my drawings looked like a _____ cell...and I began to blush... (I'm guessing that word ended with an m... -LFF) I wish I could BE Pacman from the Here comes Pacman video I feel as if I act like Alphys sometimes I play Minecrap I have Roblox but I didn't even use it so it's just their... I like Mettaton EX as a character I watched HALF of Norm(ie) of the North I've never seen a Star Wars movie Sometimes I wish Asriel, Clippy, Tux and The Lorax existed...why did I choose those 4 specifically? Idk I (kinda) like Family Guy me LFF (As long as it's not a season that has double digits, it's ok. For instance, sometimes I put on episodes of season 2. If it's season 15, then we need to have a talk. -LFF) I feel like I'm one of the few people at my school who's actually sane and logical I also feel like I'm one of the few people who is actually quiet at school... I overwork myself...a lot... Alphys (the character) is somewhat attractive. I'm bi lol I'm gay for Asriel Daddy would you like some sausage is funny MIXING I WANT WAYNE AND GARTH TO WINDEX THE CLOUD GATE IN CHICAGO i feel connected by soul to garth (Same but I depends what you mean - Kappra) lord royal highness is hot and i'm apparently not the only person who thinks this (I think it's funny that he is the only character in that episode that doesn't sing -LFF)(ikr lol. I think it's the fact that if you listen carefully enough you can hear his posh-cockney accent through the voice he's doing. Maybe it's also because of how some of his previous personas touched the subject of making out and the viewer is, idk, kinda remembering it, so they're associating LRH with Ziggy's making-out? But that's just a theory. A GAME THEORY. But I'M JUST IMAGINING IF THEY DID GIVE HIM A SONG AND DAVID WAS JUST SINGING NORMALLY AAAA - Mixing, bolded for less confusion.) '(boi the viewer is like 6 or something they wouldn't even know david bowie yet -LFF oh no it bolded me) '(No, I mean when the viewer re-watches it at an older age when they're aware who he is. Or maybe they are kids and they just have cool parents and maybe they'll have a cute little puppy-love crush on LRH like I had when I first watched it as a little kid but idk. Hopefully you understand what I mean.) Sometimes I feel bad for liking Chicken Run because of the reactions of other people on here. At least it's not as bad as the time I was in class, and there was this guy doing this annoying voice, and I said something along the lines of "Stop it! You're not Dana Carvey! Stop trying to be him!" and another person asked "Who's Dana Carvey?" and I remarked how nobody knew who he is. Then, the teacher said he knew who he is. A light flickered in my eyes, until he this happened: Teacher: Oh yeah, I know who he is. He's dead. Me: (confused) No, he isn't? Teacher: Well he should be! Terrible comedian... He continued to say things about Dana, and even mentioned how I liked Wayne's World and such. It felt embarrassing and I think my little heart broke that day. When I go into that class I just feel a ltitle down thinking about what the teacher said about Dana. Makes me worry if liking him is considered cringy... family guy < the simpsons I genuinely hope that they do a DuckTale/Darkwing crossover and the kids meet Gosalyn and everything is good and happy. Also, I really want the show to addresses current memes and how nonsensical they are. Like, Mark Beaks shows the boys his trash memes and then someone (probably Louie) shows him something like When You Walkin or that one Freddie Freaker meme (https://youtu.be/I4rc-x6Cyqs). Mark is then mildly scared of Louie afterwards. KAPPA'S REALLY DUMB CONFESSIONS If I were male, I'd find Nora Valkyrie REALLY HOT. LIKE TO THE YIFF LEVEL. I find a pickle with limbs to be hot. I think y'all know what I'm talking about. I WANT BONY ARMS. I want some weird Tippy AUs to be RPed. Like a full on soul swap or an amalgam AU. I have planned out in my head a full plot of what I will do for every current JN(P)R member if each dies. I like Family Guy and Cleveland Show, even though Cleveland Show canceled KOTH. KOTH is better than Cleveland tho. I would describe myself as an amalgam of many characters. I'll get more specific here: * Papyrus * Clippy * Dale Gribble * Ruby Rose * Lance McClain * Yang Xiao Long * Nora Valkyrie * Tenya Iida * (I could even say Mixing's persona lol) I play minecraft with my friends. One wants me to make videos on it but I choose not too. i quit roblox 2 years ago. TENYA IIDA IS KINDA HOT ("kinda" NOW I'D SAY MOST DEFINITELY!) according to Aps17, I assocate myself with Nora I ship BumbleBy and Black Sun I have a sister who doesn’t like anime and I feel pressured when she’s at home. If I had a choice to yigg any of my irl friends or die, I’D DIE. If I were male I would find Blake hot. Like, from RWBY. Because you know me with Leo!males *cough* *cough* Leo!Lance and Leo!Tenya *cough* cough*. GS!Kappa would probably love catgirls. Dwichael > Iideku Why do I like Dwichael? That ship is crap. Tensei x Midnight LFF'S LITERAL CONFESSIONS *slams hand on table* I THINK CALA MARIA IS HOTTER THAN TORIEL, BUT I WOULDN'T YIFF CALA (Aps from a distance: ha) I play Minecraft. It's a really good game, if you are playing with mature people. I also play Roblox (sue me for 91621 cents) Most commercials annoy me I really don't get some of the new tippy things (help) (Mixing: If you want me to help, I'll try to explain what's going on!) (me too, -ApspaK17) I think Sigmund Freud would have a field day when it came to Aps wanting to yiff a motherly character (Aps17: who the crap is Sigmund) (look him up lol -LFF) (Why would Sigmund have a field day (BTW I researched him). How would he feel about Mixing and I's crushes? -Kappa) (Sigmund had a theory that babies were attracted to their mothers, and Aps is attracted to the motherly character -LFF) GOBBOL'S WEIRD CONFESSIONS I like Zootopia. (fight me Aps) (NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-) (lol same - Mixing) (Aps17 is very Ang(ry)ps17 I think most modern toys are terrible. I make weird noises. I like game-breaking glitches. I HATE losing. (Face-Palms) I hate major curse words. I always act sarcastic in real life. Category:Fun and Games